Experience
by hopelesslydevoted2svu
Summary: A two shot request from a reader for a story with an experienced Olivia showing Elliot a thing or two in the bedroom!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law &Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I create.

A two shot request from one of my favorite readers! Hope it meet's your expectations! The request was for an experienced Olivia showing Elliot the ropes. Sexual ropes, of course!

Experience...

"You need to get back on the old proverbial horse my friend," Munch said eyeing Elliot over the rim of his dark glasses.

Elliot gave him a look that clearly said, I want to kick your ass but I know your right. He took a long swig of his Corona.

"Which proverbial horse are you suggesting he get on?" Fin asked dryly.

Munch grinned waving his hand around the dim lit bar. "The opportunities are endless for us, boys,"

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"It will be your third date, Stabler. Everybody knows the third date is the one," Munch waggled his eyebrows.

"Bullshit," Amanda Rollin's southern draw interrupted them.

Elliot looked at her.

"You know he is full of shit, right?" Amanda said settling back into the booth beside Fin after returning from the ladies room. "What kind of crap are you feeding him?"

Fin shook his head. "I ain't feeding him shit,"

"Elliot needs the truth. The girl is going to expect something and something good from our boy here," Munch winked at Elliot.

"What makes you think it wouldn't be something good?" Elliot retorted defensively.

"You, my friend. You have been bitching about your lack of experience and your ex-wife's inhibitions. Not me," Munch said leaning back in the booth.

Elliot felt the flush of heat that he knew proceeded the flush of color on his face and neck.

"You need a good ole booty call before your booty call," Munch snickered.

"You are a dirty old man," Amanda said to Munch, pointing her finger for emphasis.

"Don't you know any of the women at that fancy security job that you have now? It's not like you are surrounded by female cops, anymore," Munch asked.

"What does being around female cops, have to do with?" Amanda asked. "What are female cops not sexy? I mean you could not have just said something that stupid,"

Fin groaned. "You really fucked up now,"

Munch leaned forward. "Rollins present company excluded female police officers tend to be a little masculine,"

Amanda raised her eyebrows. "Should I tell those guys surrounding Benson or would you like to?"

Munch turned to the bar where Olivia was collecting fresh drinks and Rollins was right, she had three guys circling around her. "Okay, I concede that Olivia is an exception as well,"

"Hell yes," Elliot thought before realizing he had actually spoken the words. Out loud.

Munch smirked. "Maybe your BFF will help you with a little tutor session?"

Fin chuckled. "No fucking way,"

Amanda stayed silent. She had been in the unit post Stabler and had a strong suspicion that Olivia felt more than friendship for her former partner. She watched Elliot watch Olivia, his eyes narrowed and nostrils flared. She doubted the flush coloring his skin now had anything to do with embarrassment.

Elliot pulled at his shirt collar as Olivia turned away from her crowd of admirers and headed back their way. He watched the sway of her hips and was struck, not for the first time, by how incredibly hot his former partner was. She was wearing a fitted white sweater that begged to be touched, tight black jeans, and fuck me stilettos. Munch's idea definitely had his gears turning. Fuck, Munch. He and Olivia had finally gotten past him leaving the unit. Dating would definitely test their new tenuous situation which is why Elliot had accepted a date with Lydia. He wasn't really interested in her but knew he had to distract himself from the one thing he couldn't have.

"You boys look suspiciously guilty," Olivia said with a husky laugh as she handed out their drinks.

"Looks like you met some new friends Liv," Munch grinned as she slid into the seat beside him.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Not interested," she said flatly. "Way too eager,"

Munch looked over at Elliot. "Take note on that Elliot. Eager is bad,"

Olivia looked at Elliot and then Munch. "What is he talking about?"

Elliot started to say something when Munch jumped in quickly interrupting him. "Elliot needs some expert advice for his third date with Lydia. You know what that means,"

"It's your third date?" Olivia asked hoping her voice didn't sound as sad as she felt inside.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah,"

"I told him he needs a little show and tell," Munch grinned.

Olivia gave him a look. "I don't think Elliot needs show and tell Munch. I am pretty sure Elliot knows where everything goes,"

"Thanks Liv," Elliot replied not quite believing that Munch had dragged him into such an embarrassing conversation.

"Ah but I disagree," Munch said. "Stabler has only been with one woman and apparently their sex life was quite vanilla,"

'Munch!" Elliot looked like he was two seconds away from throttling the old man with his bare hands. His face was purple.

Olivia glared at Munch. "Elliot is a big boy. He can handle himself. Some women would love the opportunity to teach a man some things," Olivia said defending Elliot even though she silently prayed Lydia would not be doing the teaching. She wandered if she was blonde.

"That is what I told him," Munch said. "I suggested maybe you would help,"

"Okay that does it," Fin said nudging Elliot. "I am cutting him off. Amanda and I will take him home,"

"Please do," Olivia said her voice tight. "Before I kill him for implying that I am a slut,"

"Liv," Munch said. "I didn't say that. I didn't mean that. You have to believe that,"

Olivia nodded. "I believe you are drunk,"

Fin slipped his arm around Munch tugging him along with Amanda on the other side.

Olivia slid back into the booth. "God, I don't believe him!"

"I am sorry," Elliot said reaching across the table and squeezing her fingers briefly.

A shot of warmth made it's way up her arm even at the brief touch. Olivia sighed and picked up her own Corona to take a sip.

Two hours and several drinks later, Olivia was throughly buzzed as they made their way out of the bar.

Elliot hailed a cab before turning back to find a shivering Olivia standing behind him. He smiled and slipped an arm around her waist tugging her to his side for warmth.

"Thank you," Olivia whispered happily snuggling closer to him.

Elliot opened the cab door for Olivia before sliding in beside her. He put his arm around her pulling her close even though the cab was sufficiently warm.

"El?" Olivia said after the cabbie pulled from the curb.

"Hmm," Elliot said turning toward her.

"You want to crash at my place. It is late," Olivia offered with a smile, her voice dropped a full octave as her smile disappeared and she continued. "We could have some drinks and maybe I can give you some verbal tips,"

Elliot almost swallowed his tongue. Verbal tips. Fuck, what did that mean. "Yeah, I could do that," Elliot whispered his own baritone voice low.

Olivia looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Good,"

Elliot spent the next fifteen minutes of the cab ride torn between eager anticipation and fear that if things escalated he would disappoint her. He was so caught up in thought that he didn't even realize they had arrived at her apartment until Olivia tugged at the collar of his coat. "Come on, El," Olivia softly whispered up at him from underneath her hooded gaze.

Elliot slipped from the taxi, handing the cabbie cash for the ride. He took the gloved him that Olivia extended to him. He smiled feeling her give his fingers a reassuring squeeze.

Olivia had made up her mind in the car ride over. She would give him a little show and tell just as Munch had suggested. Then she would give him the green light to do whatever he wanted with her. This night would be theirs and in the morning he wouldn't need to go anywhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dick Wolf owns Law & Order SVU. I only own this story idea and any characters that I may create.

Experience...

Chapter 2

Olivia tugged at Elliot's hand pulling him through the door of her building and into the elevator. "I had fun tonight, El," She whispered standing in front of him playing with the collar of his black leather coat. She laughed as she stumbled intentionally pressing herself against his muscular frame. "You shouldn't let me drink so much," she lightly chastised looking up at him from under long dark lashes putting her hand on his chest.

Elliot swallowed hard his grip on her waist tightened. God, she was so damn sexy looking up at him with those innocent Bambi eyes. God, he wanted to lay her down in that elevator and fuck the shit out of her. " Like I could ever tell you anything Benson," Elliot said his voice low and husky.

Olivia bit her lower lip given him a teasing smile.

Elliot looked back down at her. His eyes dropped from her eyes to her full pink lips. He leaned forward.

Olivia stepped back. "Looks like we are here," Olivia said walking out the elevator door ahead of him making sure to put an extra slow sway in her hips.

Elliot watched her as she walked the length of the hall in those tight ass jeans. She was like walking wet dream. Sex personafied. He quickly jogged to catch up with her at her door.

Olivia leaned against her now open door waiting for him. She smiled when he reached the door. "You want a drink?" she said as they walked into the apartment together discarding her coat and gloves in the hall closet. She kicked her shoes off as well.

Elliot contemplated this. He wanted another drink but he didn't want to be drunk for whatever she had in mind. He wanted to remember this. "I think I might switch to water,"

Olivia nodded. She was actually glad because she didn't want Elliot trashed for what she had planned. She reached into her refrigerator grabbing two bottles of Fiji water. She handed him one before exiting the kitchen and walking down the small hall to the living room. "So what Munch was talking about before..." she said leaving it open for him.

"Yeah," Elliot replied.

"Does it really bother you?" Olivia asked while tucking her bare feet underneath her on the opposite end of the couch.

Elliot shrugged. "I guess I never really thought about it before but I guess it would bother me if I was with a girl who was expecting, I don't know all the bells and whistles,"

Olivia let out a soft throaty laugh. "Bells and whistles?"

"You know what I mean, Olivia," Elliot said.

"Not really there are no bells and whistles in my repertoire," Olivia said grinning.

"So what is in your repertoire?" Elliot teased.

Olivia put her water down. She leaned forward and crawled on her hands and knees until she reached Elliot at the end of the sofa. "You want a little show and tell, Elliot,"

That was it he knew he must have died right there because heaven is the only place he could ever imagine Olivia saying such naughty things to him.

"Elliot," Olivia repeated his name.

"Yes!" Elliot replied a little too loudly and a lot flustered.

Olivia sat back on her knees. "Okay, but we play by my rules," she said.

Elliot nodded. He would agree to anything she said at this point including shaving his head.

Olivia stood up. "Lets go to my bedroom," she extended her hand to him.

Elliot took it following her silently to her bedroom. He had been in that room before in a completely different context, walking her to bed when she had flu and hiding out when she was working Dean Porter for information. He did not want to think about Porter right now.

Olivia dropped his hand and crossed the room. She pushed a chair from the corner over in front of her bed. "Sit," she commanded.

Elliot sat.

"Do you know the one thing most men have in common, El?" Olivia asked as she slipped her fuzzy white sweater slowly over her head.

Elliot gulped as his eyes drank in the nude colored lace bra she was wearing. Fuck, it made her look naked already what with the way it blended into her caramel colored skin. "Ah, no,"

Olivia paused her fingers playing with the top button on her jeans. "They really don't know what they are doing with a woman's body,"

Elliot groaned as her fingers eased the zipper down.

"They have no idea of where to touch a woman, how to touch a woman," Olivia continued shimming her jeans over her hips and down her legs. "That is what I am going to show you El, tonight,"

"Yeah," Elliot practically growled out as he stared at the tiny nude colored sliver of silk that dared to call itself underwear.

Olivia reached between her breast unclasping her bra.

Elliot definitely growled this time. Fuck, the bra had a front clasp. She didn't move as the bra hung there just barely covering her full breasts just one simple arm lift and he would see every thing. His cock throbbed straining against his jeans, painfully.

Olivia moved the cups back out of the way and let her bra drop to the floor.

Her breasts were perfect slightly lighter than the rest of her tan skin. Her nipples were large perfect for sucking and god did he want to suck them. Bad.

Olivia cupped her own breasts. "Most men just grab them. They don't work them. Touch them everywhere start out gentle. Breasts are so sensitive a light tug, a soft lick, and some women can actually come," Olivia whispered as she played with her nipples.

Elliot literally forgot how to breathe but in this moment he didn't care. Breathing was highly overrated.

Olivia moved her hands down her stomach. She played with the waist band of her panties. "Do you want me to take them off?"

"Fuck yes!" Elliot growled out his hand now on his cock stroking himself through his jeans.

Olivia smiled at him, innocently loving how out of control he looked. His eyes were glazed over under his hooded gaze, his nostrils flared. She eased her panties down slowly.

Elliot practically whimpered, he was so fucking turned on. He was going to come right in his pants.

Olivia kicked her discarded panties across the floor. She sat on the edge of the bed in front of Elliot. She eased back slowly. "Most men definitely don't know what they are doing down here," she whispered as she reached the headboard and spread her legs apart. "They totally ignore the clitoris or they think a couple of rubs and a woman will be good to go,"

Elliot eyes remained locked on hers. Her voice had practically hypnotized him.

"I want you to watch me, El," Olivia said softly as she parted her lower lips.

Elliot dared to look down and he could feel the drool poling in his mouth as he watched her fingers explore.

"You need to start out soft, explore a little. Most women are sensitive everywhere down there not just there clit," Olivia whispered breathlessly. She gathered her own wetness on her fingertips as she explored before bringing it to her clit. She pulled the hood above gently back and began rubbing in soft circles right on her clit. "It feels so good when you start gentle and then get nice and hard," Olivia said closing her eyes as she rubbed.

"Liv," Elliot begged.

"I am close, El," Olivia whispered working her lower lip between her teeth. "Do you want to make me come,"

Yes, yes, yes," Elliot said quickly standing. "Please God,"

Olivia opened her eyes and put her hand up in front of her. "My rules,"

Elliot stopped with his knee on the bed. "Anything. Just let me touch you," he pleaded.

"You can touch me, you can have me but I want you to take me the way you want. I want you do everything you have ever wanted to do with me. Okay?" Olivia requested.

Elliot pulled his shirt over his head as he crawled across the bed haphazardly. "God yes!" Elliot whispered as he threw his shirt across the room his hands frantically working at his pants.

"Slow down, El. I am yours, all night. I promise," Olivia pushed his hand away and began to unzip his jeans.

Elliot grasped her hand in his effectively stopping her movements. She looked up at him questioningly. "Kiss me," he whispered.

Olivia smiled, really smiled as she slipped her free hand behind his neck and leaned up to press her lips to his. Olivia kissed him slowly capturing his lower lip between hers and then repeating the same soft sucking motion with his upper lip.

Elliot groaned into her mouth as he hovered over her naked body on his knees.

Olivia slid her tongue inside his mouth exploring, stroking, and rubbing. She was quickly rewarded with his tongue eagerly meeting and mating with hers. Olivia dropped both her hands back to his zipper while their lips hungrily explored.

Elliot kissed her over and over his tongue aggressively exploring her mouth. She tasted like beer and candy, an odd combination that had Elliot enthralled. "Oh God," he grunted against her mouth as her hands pushed his jeans and boxers down his hips. He had kicked his shoes off by the time his pants were at his knees. He fell forward on her. "Liv, Livia, Olivia," he repeated against her mouth as they continued to kiss.

Olivia used her feet to push his pants off the rest of way now that he was on top of her. "Elliot," Olivia whispered. "Baby it is okay you can slow down," she cupped his cheeks.

Elliot shook his head. "God, I want you so much, I don't think I can. I want to touch you, taste you, and I want to be inside you,"

Olivia cradled his face. "All night, everything you want Stabler,"

Elliot dropped his head and then lifted it. "What if I want more than tonight?" he whispered.

Olivia paled a little. "Do you?"

Elliot nodded.

"I thought, aren't you..." Olivia started.

"I was but not after tonight. I have been waiting so long for you ,Olivia," Elliot whispered dropping his forehead to hers. "It feels like all my life,"

"Me too," Olivia whispered breathlessly. "I want more than just tonight, too," she softly admitted. They moved at the same melding their mouths together.

Elliot broke their kiss panting as he moved down her body planting kisses everywhere. His kisses were filled with a ferocity that made Olivia tremble inside and out. She moaned as he slowed to caress her breast, cupping them, caressing her already erect nipples before sucking one into his mouth.

Elliot groaned around her nipple. His tongue rolled over the distended pebble slowly before he began to suck, hard.

Olivia cried out feeling the tingle all the way to her core. She arched her back and wound her hands around the back of his head to anchor his delicious position.

Elliot began sucking harder rubbing his entire body especially his lower body against hers. His erection rested against her stomach but he lifted up sliding his hands down to grip her ass.

"Elliot," Olivia whispered she could tell Elliot needed the edge off and in a couple of seconds he would be inside her. "Baby, you need to put on a condom,"

Elliot looked down at her slightly dazed. "Yeah,"

"I just never do that," Olivia whispered. "They are in the drawer,"

Elliot nodded reaching for the drawer he grabbed one.

Olivia took it from his hands opening the small package. She reached down cradling his erection. He was huge, long, and so thick her fingers didn't meet. She slipped the rubber on him slowly, lovingly.

Once it was place and her hands moved to his hips, Elliot moved forward. He tilted her pelvis and his cock slid inside her. "Oh God!" Elliot cried out. She was so damn tight he barely fit the head of his penis inside. "Oh God Liv," he grunted thrusting his hips forward. "Oh, you feel so so so so fucking good,"

Olivia swallowed hard his cock was a tight fit.

"Oh, you feel so good, so tight," Elliot cooed against her mouth.

Olivia forced herself to relax her muscles. "You feel so good, El," she whispered. "It feels so tight,"

Elliot looked down at her. He began to make his way inside her, his eyes locked on hers as he made way into her deliciously tight channel. "Oh fuck," he groaned.

"Is this how you wanted it El?" Olivia asked softly.

Elliot groaned. "It is perfect, so good,"

Olivia kissed him softly her tongue stroking his before she pulled back. "Pull out," she whispered.

Elliot looked confused and then worried. "Am I hurting you?"

Olivia shook her head.

Elliot reluctantly withdrew.

Olivia reached down and peeled off the condom. Tossing it aside before guiding his bare erection back to her entrance. "Fuck me like you really want,"

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked.

"Yes," Olivia said.

Elliot thrust back inside her. The sensation overwhelmed him. He could feel everything so acutely, her wetness, her heat, and her tightness. He began thrusting hard grabbing her legs and catching them in the crux of his elbows. "Oh fucking God! So fucking tight! Feels so good! God! You feel so good bareback! Fuck yes!" Elliot thrust hard and fast. "Oh! I love it, feels so good inside you!"

The bed creaked under the power of Elliot's thrust. Olivia moaned as she felt herself tighten on his cock, the tightness and friction was building. "El! God El! I am going to cum! Oh! God, please! Right there! Oh God you're cock feels soooo good! Don't stop!" Olivia cried out.

Elliot felt her tighten and then jerk softly on his cock. He lifted one of her legs to his shoulder and let the other slip from his grasp as he put his hand against the headboard to keep from ramming her into. "Oh fuck yes! Yes! Oh you feel so good on my cock! Oh fuck Liv. I want to fuck you so hard!" Elliot cried out thrusting harder and harder into her until he didn't feel anything but exquisite pleasure. They both cried out as they climaxed together. Neither registered the bed falling as Elliot pushed the headboard so hard it broke from the bed.


End file.
